Disturbia
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THIS ANYMORE! IF YOU'D LIKE TO ADOPT THIS STORY, TELL ME! OR IF YOU CAN WRITE A CHAP FOR ME OR HELP, PLEASE CONTACT ME! I'M INNOCENT!
1. Disturbia

**Moona: I know I'm making a lot of stories, but this is my Halloween story!!**

**Naru/Saku/Sasu: BAKA!!**

**Moona: -sweat drops- SORRY!!**

**Sakura: SasuSaku…AGAIN?!**

**Sasuke: personally I like it because…it's SasuSaku**

**Naruto: same…NARUHINA ALSO ROCKS!**

**Tenten: no…NEJITEN ROCKS!  
Ino: SAINO!**

**Temari: SHIKATEMA!!**

**Kiba: I'm lonely…**

**Moona: Moona…is lonely… **

**Itachi: no you're not**

**Moona: yes I am…**

**Itachi: -smirks- not anymore…**

**Moona: OMFG!! I LOVE YOU ITACHI!!**

**Itachi: same...I love you Moona-chan**

**Moona: -blushes- Ita-kun is so sweet!! I don't own Naruto…but I wish I do…LET ME DREAM!**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**It's a thief in the night, to come and grab you.**_

_**It can creep up inside you, and consume you.**_

_**A disease of the mind, it can control you.**_

_**It's too close for comfort.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Normal POV

It was Halloween Night and everyone was partying. But one particular group was having the most fun…with the exception of one natural-pink-headed-emo-but-loved-girl.

"Hey, Sakura, loosen up and have fun!" a blond girl said to the pinkett. The blonde's name was Ino Yamanaka. She was dressed up as a cute little Alice from Alice in Wonderland. (I'll have the pics of their costumes on my profile) Ino had long blond hair with bangs covering half of her face, tan skin, and had beautiful sapphire eyes.

"No, Ino." The pinkett said. The pink headed girl's name was Sakura Haruno, she had emerald green eyes, pale skin, and short hair. She was dressed up as a cute little emo kid…she just took the pieces from her every-day closet of emo clothes.

"Ino's right for once, Sakura." A dirty blond remarked. Her name was Temari No Saabaku (sp?). She had sea green-blue eyes, tan skin, and her hair in four ponytails. Temari was dressed up as a playing card.

"Sakura's no party person guys, she's that little emo girl we all love…we just can't seem to get rid of her." A brown headed girl said laughing.

The brown haired girls name was Tenten Fuijiuari. She had her hair in two buns with bangs covering two sides of her face, chocolate brown eyes, and tan-pale skin. Tenten was dressed up as a French maid.

"Guys, just leave it alone." A purple-blue-black haired girl said.

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. She had pearl eyes, and pale skin, but not as pale as Sakura's. Hinata was dressed up as a Tea Party Hostess.

They were all walking down the street, but then they heard a scream.

The girls turned around and saw Sakura being carried away screaming like her life depended on it.

"Sakura!!" Tenten yelled, running after her, but felt arms snake around her waist. She started screaming.

"Tenten, Sakura!!" Temari, Ino, and Hinata yelled.

They all started running after them, but arms snaked around all of their waists, and they started screaming.

"Hinata!!" Tenten screamed pointing at Sakura. Sakura was hitting the person holding onto her. Sakura didn't like this one bit. Was she scared? No. was she scared for her friends? Yes.

"Ino!" Hinata shouted, holding her arm out, pointing to Sakura.

"Pass it on!" Hinata whisper yelled to Ino.

"Temari!!" Ino yelled, also pointing to Sakura. They all had the same idea…they would follow suit.

"One…" Tenten started.

"Two…" Ino and Hinata said.

"Three!!" Temari yelled, kicking and punching the people that were holding them captive.

"OW!" five guy voices yelled.

"Take that!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura literally had steam coming out of her ears. She was SO PISSED OFF! How DARE they?! Suddenly, she fell to the ground. This is her chance! She got up and ran over to Tenten.

"Tenten!!" Sakura screamed, and Tenten looked over. Sakura threw a kunai to her and Tenten, being Tenten, caught it, and stabbed the guy's arm.

Sakura went over to Ino and Hinata and stabbed the guys' arms, and they let go. Tenten went over to Temari and did the same thing, and the guys let go. Then they all started running again.

"You know, that wasn't very nice." A guy said whispering in Sakura's ear.

Sakura gasped and the man picked Sakura up.

Okay…NOW Sakura was scared.

She heard four other screams follow. Sakura was terrified. How could Halloween go so wrong? How were these people? Rapists?!

"SAKURA!!" she heard a high pitched scream call her name.

Sakura's eyes started filling up with hate.

She started growling at the person who was holding her. They had NO IDEA of what she, SAKURA HARUNO could DO.

"How DARE you lay your hands on ME. You have NO IDEA of what I, SAKURA HARUNO can DO." Sakura seethed. (should I have said seethed?)

"Oh shit…" Tenten said in horror.

"Um…Tenten…we should hide." Hinata said in fear.

"O-Oh shit!" Ino said scared.

"I couldn't have said it better." Temari said, eyes wide in utter terror.

"AH!" Sakura shouted, pushing the guy over, and started punching him over and over.

"OH SHIT! SAKURA LET IT OUT!! RUN!!" Ino screamed running, until Tenten stopped her.

"NO! WE NEED SAKURA!" she yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU?! GRRRRRR…" Sakura yelled growling, STILL punching her captive.

"TEME!" one of the boys yelled.

"SAKURA! THAT"S ENOUGH!!" Temari shouted, pulling her off of the guy.

"RUN!" Hinata shouted.

The girls were off, with a bloody knuckled Sakura.

"Damn Sakura! How dangerous are you?!" Ino shouted.

"More than that." Sakura growled.

Ino's eyes widened.

A man grabbed Sakura behind for the third or fourth time.

"Okay, you little bitch, listen up!" the man shouted, walking up to her, making her back up. Then her back hit a wall. She stared in horror.

"Be good, and I won't have to kill you!" the man shouted, putting his arms beside both of her sides, leaning in.

"Got it?!" he asked.

Sakura's eyes were still wide. She was looking into his dark, onyx orbs, terrified.

"Who are you? Why do you want…or need me? I'm just an average pink-haired-green-eyed-emo-girl. Why?" she asked.

He leaned over to her ear and whispered.

"I'm Sasuke, and I want you because you interest me…and you're just like me." 'Sasuke' said.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He said smirking.

"What about my friends?" she asked.

"My friends have their interests too." He said.

She looked at his pale face, and saw what she had done. He had a black eye, and blood on his face. His hair was blue-black and styled like a chicken's butt. He was still handsome when he had blood on his face, and a black eye.

Sasuke leaned in farther causing Sakura to blush. He lowered his face to hers, and kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened, but then she gave into the kiss.

She closed her eyes, and started kissing back. Sasuke licked her bottom lip, begging for an entrance, and she granted it and opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her small mouth. Their tongues fought over dominance and Sasuke won. After awhile they –unfortunately- had to break apart from the kiss for air.

Sasuke smirked and his hand went up her right thigh, causing Sakura to gasp. Sasuke took this opportunity and kissed her, and snaked his tongue back into her mouth. She started moaning in between the kisses, and this lead them into a full-out-make-out-session.

Sakura forgot about all before and just let him kiss her…she was enjoying herself. Sasuke stopped kissing her, and started kissing her neck, and she started moaning.

"Sa-ku-ra…" Sasuke said in a hot voice.

"Y-Yes…S-Sasuke…kun?" Sakura asked.

"You wanna go to a hotel, motel, or something like that?" he asked panting. _Does…does he want me to have SEX with him? Sakura thought._

"U-Um…for what?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…fun…?" Sasuke said making it sound like a question.

"Um…sure…" Sakura said panting.

And then they were off.

Sakura, forgetting about her friends.

And Sasuke, forgetting about his.

**Moona: AWSOME RIGHT?!**

**Sakura: yea!!**

**Naruto: I'm barely in this…**

**Sasuke: dobe…it's a SASUSAKU fanfic not a NARUTO fanfic.**

**Moona: yes it is!! Plz review!!**

**xXxNeeko-chanxXx**


	2. Sugar

**Moona: wow!! So many reviews in one day!!**

**Naruto: I know!!**

**Sakura: so, so many…**

**Sasuke: it was only like 5…**

**Moona: these are my lovely reviewers:**

**Destiny. Is. be**

**WildFlames01**

**C.A.M.E.O.1**

**Melissa**

**Luna**

**And that's it!!**

**Sasuke: wow…amazing **

**Moona: shut up you egolistic retard…your ego is the size of Mars…no…you make a PLANET out of your ego…maybe more…**

**Sakura: true, true…enjoy!!**

**Naruto: Faith-chan doesn't own us!!**

Chapter 2~!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_My lips like sugar, my lips sugar._

_This candy got sprung, this candy got you sprung._

_So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar._

_You love you some, love you some._

_I'm sweet like…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura's POV

So, we left to go to a hotel or something, and I didn't know WHY I was following Sasuke. I mean…like…WHERE THE HELL ARE MY FRIENDS?!

"Sakura…I got the room." Sasuke said smirking.

"O-Okay…" I said awkwardly.

we started walking up to the room, and when I saw it, I gasped. It was HUGE!! And BEAUTIFUL! (like Ino-pig! Lolz…jk!)

"It's HUGE…and beautiful…" I said, staring in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Sasuke said, kissing my neck. I started moaning in pleasure.

"If" –moan- "you want" –moooooan- "more" –moan- "of this…" Sasuke said, while I was moaning.

Sasuke lightly pushed me onto the bed, with him on top of me, and started kissing me, which lead to another full-out-make-out-session. He then started unzipping my costume/regular day clothes. My eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke-kun…don't y-you think we should w-wait…?" I asked, almost unable to resist him. He was irresistible.

"But Sakura…" Sasuke started, but then his eyes turned red with these black swirls, and I gave in. they were irresistible…just so…alluring…luring me in…

Sasuke started unzipping again, and then finally he got my costume off. All I had left on were my black and red lacy push-up bra, and my red panties/thongs.

The picture looked wrong…a fully dressed man with an almost fully naked woman under him. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke too was almost fully naked. All he had on was a pair of blue boxers.

I instantly started blushing.

Sasuke started kissing me again, and I started moaning. He then unbuckled my bra and started rubbing my nipples.

"-Moan-" all I could do was moan and kiss back. I knew I shouldn't be doing this with a guy I don't really know, but I couldn't stop myself.

He then was sliding my panties down, while licking my D-cup breasts.

"Mmmmmm…" I said, making a kind of moaning sound.

Then Sasuke took off his boxers, showing me his large member. (ahem…THING)

He started teasing me by barely touching my private part…down south. I started whining, and he then plunged his member in. I screamed in pleasure, but pain…my eyes started filling with tears, but Sasuke kissed them away. Sasuke was on top of me, and then he started rocking back and forth, making me moan in pleasure. He started out slow until I screamed.

"Harder, Sasuke, HARDER!!"

He then started going up, down, left, and right.

"FASTER! SASUKE, GO FASTER!!" I yelled in pleasure. He listened, and went faster.

I then flipped our spots. So that left me ontop of him.

"I'm gonna ride you HARD and FAST Sasuke-kun." I said smirking.

I started doing what Sasuke was doing, slowly, but then REALLY hard and REALLY fast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3 minutes later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were done, and now Sasuke was asleep, and I was almost asleep.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow…was today a dream?

**Moona: sorry it's short!! My brother is getting nosey!!**

**Sasuke: again: tell me about it…**

**Sakura: wow…0.0 ur a perv Moona-chan**

**Moona: tehee…**

**Naruto: o.0**


	3. LoveGame

**Moona: thanks for the reviews!! These are my –yet again- lovely reviewers:**

**kiba's wolfess- I know! That gets so annoying!! I get embarrassed when they do that…**

**Destiny. Is. be on. My EYES.- sorry that I keep writing your penname wrong…-sweat drops-**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- -scratches back of head- yea…they'll be in here soon…sorry that it was so short last chapter…**

**angel1737561- thank you!! Here I am…UPDATING! X3**

**SORRY IF I MISSED YOU REVIEW, OR FORGOT TO PUT IT DOWN!! ~I'm VERY sorry…~**

**Naruto: ^.- (that's a winking sign)**

**Sakura: …so…is this gonna start now?**

**Sasuke: Moona doesn't own us….but she owns all of her plots.**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco sick.**_

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco sick.**_

_**I wanna kiss you, But if I do I might miss you babe**_

_**It's complicated and stupid, Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid**_

_**Guess he wants to play, Wants to play**_

_**A LOVE GAME, A LOVEGAME**_

_**Hold me and love me, Just wanna touch you for a minute**_

_**Maybe 3 seconds is enough for my heart to quit it.**_

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.**_

_**Don't think too much just bust that kick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.**_

_**Let's play A LOVEGAME, play A LOVEGAME**_

_**Do you want love? Do want fame? Are you in the game?**_

_**Dans, the LOVEGAME.**_

_**REPEAT**_

_**I'm on a mission, and it involves some heavy touching, yeah**_

_**You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes, and now I want it bad, want it bad**_

_**A LOVEGAME, A LOVEGAME**_

_**Hold me and love me, Just wanna touch you for a minute**_

_**Maybe 3 seconds is enough for my heart to quit it.**_

_**I can see you staring there from across the block, with a smile on your mouth, and your HUH!**_

_**The story of us, it always starts the same, with a boy and a girl and huh! and a game.**_

_**And a game**_

_**And a game**_

_**And a game**_

_**A LOVEGAME**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Sakura's POV

I woke up, and Sasuke was still peacefully sleeping. Wait…WHAT?! IT WASN'T A DREAM?! O.M.F.G!! Holy crap, holy crap, HOLY SHIT!! I looked at Sasuke's face. His face was covered in sweat from last night, and his bangs were sticking to his face. He looked so HOT! His black eye wasn't really visible anymore, and all the blood and bruises went away. Sasuke was just…sleeping…peacefully. Like, as if no one was here. Then I heard Sasuke grunt…like he said 'Hn.' Sasuke eyes opened slowly, to meet my sleepy emerald eyes.

He started smirking and said, "Hi, Sakura."

I couldn't help but smile, even though I was kind of confused.

"'Morning Sasuke." I greeted.

I just remembered that I was naked, laying next to a NAKED MAN, I just had SEX at the age of 19, and all I had to cover my body with was a blanket!! I started blushing, realizing why Sasuke was smirking…pervert. Looked down, and saw Sasuke smirking when I looked back up while I was blushing. I tackled him.

"PERV!!" I shouted.

All Sasuke did was chuckle.

"Wha-" I started, but then realized AGAIN. Why?…I tackled him when we are both NAKED!!

I grabbed the blanket, so I could at the very least cover my body. Sasuke smirked, and pulled the blanket off. I yelped, and tried to grab the blanket again, but Sasuke yanked it, and I fell on top of him. I know why he was smirking too, again, I have an hourglass figure, D-cups boobs, perfect pale creamy skin, we just had sex, and I'M ON TOP OF HIM!!

"Hey, Sakura, you comfortable?" Sasuke asked smirking. I blushed ten shades of pink, to red. I felt a wet feeling down south, and something hard near it. I looked down and guess what I saw? I was WET down THERE for HIM, and HE got HORNY for ME. Ah, shit. This may lead to another sex routine. Sasuke felt his THING get REALLY HARD, and also felt wet stuff from me on him. Sasuke then started smirking. Uh-oh…looks like we're going to have repeat of last night.

"Saku-chan…you ready?" Sasuke asked. I gulped, and he smirked. Then he suddenly tackled me, and I gasped.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! W-What are y-you doing?!" I yelled stuttering, like Hinata would. Suddenly Sasuke bit my ear! Ah! My weak spot! I yelped.

"Aa…this must be your weak spot…your ears." Sasuke said, licking my right ear. I yelped again. Then I started whining. Whining ALWAYS works for Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura…whining won't work on me." Sasuke. Then he growled, and started kissing me. Okay…one exception for the whining…SASUKE.I gave into the kiss, and just let his tongue explore my mouth, while mine explored his. Yet ANOTHER full-out-make-out-session.

Okay…now for the lemon part…I can't believe this is actually happening to me…

_**About 10 minutes later**_

Okay…NOW I'm exhausted. That was long!! And kind of painful…for me.

"Sasuke-kun, how long are we going to be here?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"We're leaving later on today." he replied to me YAY!

"Okay…what about my…and your friends? Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know…maybe my friends are having fun with your friends." Sasuke said. My eyes widened. Hinata? Ino? Tenten? Temari? No WAY!!

"N-No way!! They wouldn't do that! Unless…YOU GUYS DID SOMETHING TO US!" I screamed.

"We did nothing…we're just…irresistible…as you humans would put it." Sasuke said.

"Human…aren't you human too?" I asked scared.

"Technically." Sasuke replied.

"W-What do you mean t-technically?" I asked in utter horror.

"We aren't completely human…we are sins." Sasuke said.

"Sins…?" I asked.

"Yes…like…the person's sin that made me was greed. Like…I'm greedy for you." Sasuke replied smirking.

I remained silent. Surprisingly, this didn't bother me one bit. I think I might be falling for a certain onyx-eyed-chicken-ass-hair-cut-man-named-Sasuke.

"Oh. Surprisingly…that doesn't really bother me. I mean, like, we've had sex like two times, and I didn't complain…I guess I just feel safe around you." I said, speaking the truth while smiling. Sasuke looked taken back and surprised.

"Well, I'm getting changed, so we can go. Okay? You get dressed too!" I said, going into the bathroom, with all my stuff.

_**After changing**_

I walked back into the room and saw Sasuke sitting on the bed, flipping through channels, already changed.

"You ready?" he asked smirking.

"Yea! Let's go!" I cheered happily, grabbing him arm, and walking out the door.

Ahh…I can't WAIT to see my friends again!

**Moona: done!! I love my story!**

**Sasuke: -smirks-**

**Naruto: o.0 Moona's still a perv…a HUGE perv.**

**Sakura: Naruto that's NOTHING compared to other people's stories.**

**Naruto: 0.0 **

**Sasuke: hn…Sakura and I had sex 2 times…-smirks-**

**Sakura: -blushes- HEY! NO BRAGGING!**

**Sasuke: -kisses Sakura-**

**Naruto: I'm not even in this chapter!**

**Ino/Hinata/Temari/Tenten/Neji/Shikamaru/Sai: neither am I! Well…neither are WE!!**

**Moona: sorry!! Gosh!! It's a fricken SASUSAKU story! Leave me alone! You'll be in it soon!!**

**Itachi: see ya –kisses Moona-**


	4. Author's Note

**Moona: This is an Author's Note guys! Gomen! I'm low on ideas! Please tell me if you have any for this story, 'Disturbia'! Arigato… (this is short… -.-)**

**Sasuke: Bitch**

**Naruto: Watch your French, Sasuke!**

**Sakura: Pardon Sasuke's French people~!**


End file.
